


Fuck stress

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Insomnia, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Stress Relief, Worried Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Situation came up, I’ll be home when it’s sorted.That was the job.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Fuck stress

Gavin fidgets, turning his head a little more into his pillow, well, _Hank’s_ pillow. It was agonising, not touching himself for the sake of trying to get his body to calm down, for the sake of trying to make it look like he hasn’t been tossing and turning for hours all worked up. He was meant to be sleeping, because it’s fucking past three in the morning and he woke up twenty-two hours ago. He doesn’t even feel tired, and that was the problem with having days off.

He’s been bumming around the house for most of the day, the rest of it running errands just so he had something to do with himself. It got to the point that the dogs weren’t even wanting to leave the house with him anymore.

Hank had, of course, been at work all day, and Gavin knew it wouldn’t be long before he came home now, because he wasn’t meant to be working this late. His texts had been vague, but Gavin knows his own wouldn’t have been any different.

**_Situation came up, I’ll be home when it’s sorted._ **

That was the job, but it couldn’t have been that serious for Gavin not to be called in. He’s sure Connor probably handled whatever it was just fine.

He grinds his teeth together and his hand moves down his body. He grips his own thigh to stop himself from grabbing his cock. If he touches himself, he’ll only wake up even more. Because it had been one of those days, it’s only ever one of those days when he least needs it to be one.

It’s hot, he’s hot, he’s worked up and he just wants to be able to go the fuck to sleep. It’s a good thing he’s meant to be off tomorrow too, so long as nothing happens, because otherwise he knows he’d pass out at his desk. Maybe he should just get it out of his system, force himself to stay up all of tomorrow and get to bed early.

His fingers twitch against his thigh, but before he can move his hand, he hears Sumo let out a low bark. He wouldn’t have even heard it if he was sleeping. And then light seeps under the crack of the bedroom door. Gavin tilts his head and glances up at the alarm clock. 3:42, fuck where had the time gone?

He groans and drops his head into Hank’s pillow again, face pressed into it. Maybe he’ll pass out from a lack of oxygen before Hank can make it to the room.

He hears the shower running, tries to allow the noise to do something for him, be it make him pass out or have his cock calm the fuck down. It doesn’t do either for him, and he’s forced to lay there and try to suffocate himself in a pillow until the water turns off again and Hank finally comes into the room, mumbling lowly to Sumo and Maverick that they can’t come in.

Gavin lifts his head, turning to look over his shoulder as Hank closes the dogs out and looks over to him. It’s not as dark in the room as Gavin wishes it was, just because that would mean he could ignore the fact that it’s almost four AM.

“Was kind of hoping you weren’t still awake.” Hank’s voice is gruff, tired, and Gavin doesn’t blame him. He’s had a long day, while Gavin’s done nothing with his.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Which is the obvious answer. Hank steps over to the bed and climbs into it, leaning over Gavin, boxing him in as he ducks his head. Gavin strains himself to kiss him, rather than rolling over to make it easier on himself.

Hank’s hand comes to rest on his hip, his fingers curling into his bare skin. Gavin makes a noise against Hank’s lips that has Hank’s hand sliding around his front. His fingers brush around the base of Gavin’s cock, but they don’t come around his length.

“Maybe this had something to do with it,” Hank murmurs against Gavin’s mouth, and he can feel his smirk against them.

“It’s from the stress.” Gavin groans, tipping his head a little. Hank knocks their foreheads together as his thumb strokes over Gavin’s public bone.

“Stress gets you like this?” He still sounds tired, but his curiosity is definitely outweighing his probably desperate desire to sleep right now.

“Shut up.” Gavin lifts his hand to grip the back of Hank’s hair, pulling his head down properly to kiss him again. Firmly, heated, almost rough.

Hank finally takes Gavin’s cock in his hand, giving him a slow stroke. Gavin’s skin is heated, and he sighs into the kiss at finally getting even the smallest amount of stimulation.

“You worried about me?” Hank asks, his facial hair scratching against Gavin’s skin.

“Is admitting it going to get you moving your ass faster?” Gavin glances up at Hank as he runs his own hand down Hank’s body. He doesn’t get to reach Hank’s crotch though, because Hank’s moving away from his body. He whimpers, without even the thought that maybe he wanted to.

Hank ignores it as he pulls his shirt off, and now Gavin doesn’t mind the fact that the rising sun is giving them some light. Because he’s able to take Hank in. The hair across his skin, the tattoo on his chest that he reaches out for and presses his hand into. The perfect combination of muscle and body fat, at least in Gavin’s eyes.

His attention is drawn lower though when Hank gets out of his underwear too, tossing them aside with his shirt. He’s half-hard, and Gavin’s glad for it. He still doesn’t get to fucking touch though, because Hank’s hand is back on his hip and he pushes Gavin over onto his stomach before he can even try to drag his hand down Hank’s body.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Hank says as he grabs hold of Gavin’s ass and spreads him open. Gavin’s only thought is that he’s going to have a hard time following that order before Hank’s mouth is on him.

He groans instantly and his back arches. It pushes his hips up into Hank’s face more, but he clearly doesn’t mind because he doesn’t try shoving Gavin back into the bed. Fingers curled into the sheets, Gavin turns his head and looks over his shoulder, down his back. Hank’s eyes are closed, his hair still damp and falling over his face. It would tickle Gavin’s skin if the burn from Hank’s beard wasn’t just so much more noticeable against him.

Hank’s tongue works over his rim roughly, fast, not teasing or playing around. He’s not here to work Gavin up any more than he already has worked up himself, he’s getting down to business. Which is a fucking blessing, because Gavin’s pretty sure his dick could probably break bones at this point he’s so hard.

It’s wet, messy, the way that Hank eats him out. Just the noises alone could have Gavin whining and squirming, but the added stimulation of it makes him so much louder. Hank works at him until he’s able to fuck his tongue into his body without the slightest bit of resistance from his body.

Gavin whines when Hank pulls away and sits up because it’s a shame that his mouth isn’t still on him, but Gavin’s not going to complain when it’s replaced by Hank pressing a finger into him. The slide is easy enough, there’s barely a burn even though it’s a noticeable enough stretch. Gavin’s always loved how thick Hank’s fingers are.

“Grab the lube for me?” Hank asks, keeping his finger working in and out of Gavin’s body. It takes a moment for the words to settle properly in Gavin’s foggy head, and when they do, it takes him another moment to get his limbs to cooperate with him.

He pushes himself up onto his elbows and shuffles forward a little. Hank follows his movement, keeping his finger inside Gavin as he reaches over the edge of the bed and into the bedside drawers. He fumbles around a bit, trying to grab hold of it without looking. He tries to move forward more, but Hank crooks his finger inside him roughly, effectively keeping him in place.

Gavin cries out, the muscles in his body tightening as he glares back at Hank. “Fucking don’t, Anderson.” He growls. He misses the smile Hank flashes him when he turns back to the drawer and finally manages to get a hold of the bottle.

“If you wanna complain, I won’t fuck you.” Hank hums as he pulls his finger out and smacks Gavin’s ass. Not even hard, but enough to make Gavin’s lip jut out in a pout as he holds the lube out for Hank to take.

“You won’t hear the end of it if you do that,” Gavin warns.

Hank just gives a low hum as he opens up the lube. Gavin tenses up with a surprised noise when he pours it straight onto his hole, chasing it with his finger before it sinks into his body again. Easily, quickly, one finger becomes two, and before Gavin’s really able to enjoy that stretch properly, he’s being rolled onto his side again and Hank’s laying behind him.

Lifting his own leg a little, Gavin glances over his shoulder again. He’s met by Hank’s lips on his own, which isn’t at all a problem. His hand comes up to grip the back of Hank’s hair again, holding him there for a moment to kiss him properly. Until his neck starts to hurt and he pulls back.

Gavin nuzzles into Hank’s pillow again, his eyes falling closed as he relaxes himself and listens to the slick noise of Hank stroking himself. Hank’s hand comes to Gavin’s thigh, gripping the muscle firmly as he holds Gavin spread open. Using his other hand, he presses his thumb against the top of his cock to keep it steady as he lines himself up and slides into Gavin.

Gavin moans at the familiar stretch, at the way that Hank fills him so easily, sinking all the way into his body like he was made to fuck him, like they were designed to fit together. Hank’s head knocks against the back of Gavin’s, and his breath fans over the nape of his neck, making him shiver. And there’s so many reasons he loves having Hank fuck him like this, and he knows Hank takes advantage of them all.

“You good?” Hank asks, his voice somehow even fucking deeper, rougher and it has Gavin’s cock twitching against his stomach. That’s not fucking fair, at all.

“Yeah, fuck me.” Gavin doesn’t like to beg, because he hates admitting that he’s desperate for something. But sometimes he can’t help himself, sometimes Hank can get almost anything out of him.

“You ask so nicely,” Hank chuckles before his lips meet Gavin’s neck in a firm kiss.

Gavin doesn’t have time to dispute, because he doesn’t need Hank pointing out that he’s totally fucking gone for him, that he’s able to beg Hank so willingly for whatever he can get. He doesn’t have time because Hank pulls out and slams back into him in the same breath, and Gavin’s words turn into a choked-out cry of pleasure.

His hand splays out on the bed, and he grips the sheets tight as Hank starts to pound into him as fast as the angle will allow him to. Gavin’s head tips forward and his chin almost presses into his collarbone with his mouth hung open for all his noises to spill out.

Hank’s mouth continues to kiss, bite, suck at the back of his neck and across his shoulders. Hank’s beard chafes his skin, and Gavin has no complaints about it. The fingers pressing into his thigh will bruise and his hip will ache from being held spread the way that Hank has hold of him. Hank’s other hand comes up to Gavin’s hair and grips it, holding onto him as he tries to push his body closer, harder into Gavin’s own. His pace is unrelenting, the drag of his cock making Gavin’s toes curl.

He reaches down with the hand that isn’t clinging to the bed and presses his fingers to the underside of Hank’s cock. Skin heated, slick with lube and thrusting into him so fast that he can barely catch his breath. And finally, Gavin gets to touch him, even though it’s only the brush of fingertips against his cock as he fucks him.

Gavin tries to rock his hips back into Hank as much as he can, to the best of his ability. But with the angle he’s laying at, with how Hank has hold of him, it’s hard for him to move much at all. Which is a thought all on its own, making him whine. Because he’s completely at Hank’s mercy, and he fucking loves it.

“Fuck… Hank.” The way he moans his name has Hank grunting and cursing, somehow slamming into him faster.

“Keep your hands… fuck, don’t touch yourself,” Hank _growls_ , and Gavin’s cock drools. His palm is pressed against his cock and balls, but he knows what Hank means. No real stimulation. He’ll come, and it’ll feel incredible like this, so he has every intention to follow the order.

“Don’t stop,” Gavin whines. Hank grins, he feels it against his skin and he shudders just from the knowledge of it. He knows that Hank isn’t going to stop, he knows that he’s going to be filled by his come and forced to come on his cock.

Hank pulls Gavin’s leg back and gets it over his own thighs, effectively pulling Gavin harder against his body. Gavin’s whole body jolts when it forces a change in angle, forces Hank’s cock to hit his prostate just right.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Gavin’s fingers slip over Hank’s cock and he can’t keep his hand there anymore, even though he wants to keep feeling Hank sinking into him, wants to keep feeling his hole stretched around Hank’s girth. He clings to Hank’s hip, nails biting into skin while every muscle in his body starts to twist into knots.

“Hank… Hank!”

“Come for me, Reed.” And when the fuck did Hank lift his head enough to breathe that into Gavin’s ear. His voice is still a growl, rumbling deep in his chest and Gavin wouldn’t have been able to hold off even if he wanted to, not with the way Hank’s voice vibrates through his bones.

Gavin bites into Hank’s pillow, but it does nothing to muffle his cry of pleasure as he comes. Hank’s cock milks him for everything that he has, pounding into his prostate until he’s twitching away from the contact, from the rough stimulation and tears sting in his eyes.

Hank’s arm comes around Gavin’s body, over his waist and his hand presses into soft skin over Gavin’s belly. His hand pushes down hard on his gut as Hank thrusts deep into him, groaning into the skin of Gavin’s shoulder as he comes. Gavin’s barely caught his breath from his own orgasm when it’s forced out of him by Hank pushing his hand into him like that.

And it’s hot, wet, fucking deep, Hank’s come fills him like nothing else ever could. The tension in Gavin’s bones vanishes and he drops against the bed like he weighs a tonne. His chest heaves, his legs tremble and tears streak his face.

He doesn’t move, even when his neck aches from the angle he has it at. Hank’s hand rubs his belly, his hips give the smallest of twitches into Gavin’s body still and his lips kiss along Gavin’s shoulders and neck.

When Hank slides out, his cock is still hard enough to almost slap up against the underside of Gavin’s own. He doesn’t care though, nothing matters because he feels good. He’s fucked out, and finally, with the sun actually rising, Gavin feels tired.

Hank’s arms loop around his body as he settles more comfortably against Gavin’s back. Their legs tangled together, and his face nuzzled into Gavin’s neck. Gavin’s hands come to Hank’s, fingers locking together against his chest as he lets out a satisfied, sated sigh.

But it doesn’t last too long before the coil in his chest gets the better of him. Gavin lifts Hank’s hand to his lips and he kisses his knuckles firmly, eyes squeezed shut.

“I was worried.” He murmurs against Hank’s skin. Hank’s thumb brushes over his bottom lip as he lifts his head and kisses up the side of Gavin’s neck.

“I know. But I’m okay.”

“You… didn’t say what happened.”

“You know that if we needed you, you would have been there. I was never at risk, I promise you. But… I don’t want to talk about it either.” The way that Hank keeps his voice low, like someone else could potentially hear him, it makes Gavin worry more. Even though he’s here now, even though he knows Hank’s okay.

Gavin swallows and rolls over, awkwardly and with a bit of struggle, in Hank’s arms. He curls into Hank’s chest, resting his forehead against his sternum, his hands coming up to rest against Hank’s chest. One over Hank’s heart, feeling it beat beneath his palm, the other pressed into Cole’s name inked into his skin.

Hank’s arms tighten around him, giving Gavin a small squeeze. This way, it’s easier to be closer to Hank, or at least feel closer to him. It’s easier to relax, with Hank’s breath fanning over his face, the feeling of his heart beating under his hand.

“Y’know I… y’know,” Gavin whispers. Hank nods and strokes his fingers down Gavin’s spine slowly.

“Yeah, I know.”

Gavin nods too and closes his eyes again. Hank was okay, they were okay. And now, he could rest.


End file.
